Bzyknąć Snape'a
by Dubhean
Summary: parodia HG/SS


Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że w poniższej parodii nie próbuję obrazić uczuć żadnych osób, ani wyśmiać samego pairingu HGSS. Jest jednak rzeczą niezaprzeczalną, że jeśli nam - autorkom fanficków z powyższą parą w roli głównej - nie chce się silić na oryginalne koncepcje powodów, dla których Hermiona i Severus, ludzie tak różni i tak mocno rozdzieleni wszystkim, co tylko możliwe (wiekiem, charakterami, mentalnością, przeszłością, etc.) mieliby być razem, piszemy często po prostu o tym, że "nagle zdali sobie sprawę, że". Jest to dosyć zabawne, nie sądzicie, tak w czysto życiowym ujęciu? Sama tez popełniłam takie fanficki i niejednokrotnie, dla przyjemności własnej, popełnię. Ale pośmiać się warto. Pozdrawiam więc i zachęcam do komentowania.

* * *

**Bzyknąć Snape'a**

Hermiona Granger obudziła się pewnego ranka w swojej sypialni w wieży Gryffindora i stwierdziła, że ma nieodpartą ochotę bzyknąć profesora Snape'a. Zdziwiło ją to mocno, ale po szybkim przeanalizowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw tego oryginalnego konceptu stwierdziła, że pomysł ów jest niedorzeczny i wypada o nim jak najszybciej zapomnieć. W postanowieniu wytrwała jednak zaledwie do obiadu. Przez śniadanie i pierwsze cztery godziny zajęć wizualizowała sobie w umyśle na zmianę najgorsze cechy Severusa Snape'a i najobrzydliwsze zawartości jego laboratoryjnych preparatów, mając naiwną nadzieję, że tym prostym sposobem skutecznie uwarunkuje się na osobę Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak już przy lunchu jej misterny plan popsuła Przesłodka Pupusia Nietoperza z Lochów.  
Severus Snape wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, obrzuciwszy Hermionę pełnym zgorszenia spojrzeniem, popłynął ekscytującą mieszanką kocich ruchów i podfruwów nietoperza w kierunku nauczycielskiego stołu.  
─ __Mrrr__ ─ rozległo się w myślach siedemnastoletniej Gryfonki. Czemu wcześniej nie zauważyła, że szata Mistrza Eliksirów tak kusząco opina się na słodkim tyłeczku nauczyciela? Ach gdyby tak rzucić zaklęcie odportkowujące...  
__Może dlatego, że dzisiaj rano, nagle, nie wiedzieć kiedy i czemu przypakowałem?__ \- powiedział sam do siebie, przeczytawszy uprzednio myśli Gryfonki dzięki swym niesamowitym zdolnościom Legilimencji. Był zdumiony, ale też mile połechtany tym, co znalazł w głowie Granger.  
Tymczasem Hermiona zajęta już była w najlepsze pałaszowaniem posiłku i obmyślaniem Niezwykle-Błyskotliwego-Planu zdobycia dostępu do upragnionych pośladków Severusa.  
─ __Severus__ ─ powtórzyła z lubością, gdyż nagle imię Dupka z Lochów wydało jej się takie piękne i pociągające. Ledwie oparła się pokusie, by wdrapać się na stół i wykrzyczeć je na całą Wielką Salę. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł. Wybiegła z komnaty i pędem udała się do dormitorium. To, co się później wydarzyło przypominało grasujące po sypialni tornado. Hermiona przewracała cały swój dobytek do góry nogami w tak zastraszającym tempie, że poszczególne przedmioty latały wokół, rzucane przez ogarniętą żądzą Gryfonkę, gdzie tylko popadnie.

Wreszcie dziewczynie udało się skompletować wszystkie niezbędne komponenty.

─ Amortencja! ─ zakrzyknęła Granager podskakując, jak dzika. Czym prędzej zabrała się do pracy, nie zważała nawet na to, że opuszcza właśnie wszystkie popołudniowe zajęcia. Jej przyjaciele także nie zważali na nieobecność przyjaciółki.

Skończyła chwilkę przed kolacją i popędziła do Hallu Głównego, gdzie szwendała się tam i sam, zupełnie nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi swoim dziwacznym zachowaniem. Jednak nie w głowie jej było zastanawianie się nad konsekwencjami swojego postępowania. Miała teraz cel nadrzędny: podać eliksir Snape'owi, zaciągnąć go w jakieś ustronne miejsce i krzyknąć tryumfalnie: __Ściągaj gatki!__  
Nie wiedziała tylko, jak podać mężczyźnie wytwór swoich pragnień i fantazji w taki sposób, by nikt tego nie zauważył. Nagle wpadła w panikę.  
__Nie. Nie mogła tego zrobić! Przecież on jest starszy i w ogóle. I jest JEJ PROFESOREM. I co Dumbledore na to? I Harry ją zabije (jeśli tylko zauważy, że cokolwiek się zmieniło). Na wykropkowane gacie Merlina, nie! Czemu to właśnie ona musi mieć tak pochrzanione życie uczuciowe?__

Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej wołania, zza rogu wyłonili się dwaj chłopcy, którzy najmniej byli jej w tym momencie potrzebni.  
─ Fred i George? ─ zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona. ─ Co wy tu robicie? Przecież jesteście już __graduated__ i w ogóle?

─ Tak, to my ─ odparli chórem bliźniacy. ─ We własnej pierwszej i drugiej osobie liczby mnogiej. Kiblujemy sobie w naszym ulubionym kiblu, bo poza robieniem głupich dowcipów nie mamy w zasadzie nic lepszego do roboty. A gdzie można robić lepsze dowcipy niż w Hogwarcie?  
─ W zasadzie, macie rację...  
─ Czy potrzebujesz czegoś Hermiono?  
─ W zasadzie... czy moglibyście to ode mnie zabrać? ─ zapytała błagalnym tonem i wyciągnęła w ich stronę buteleczkę z miłością w płynie.  
─ Uuuuuu a co to takiego? ─ Zapytali bliźniacy zgodnym chórem.  
─ Czy to niebezpieczne? ─ Chciał wiedzieć Fred.  
─ Wiesz co to jest? ─ Dopytywał George.  
Obydwaj zacierali ręce.  
─ Ja nie wiem, tak i nie.

─ Yyyy...

─ Nie wiem, co to ─ wyjaśniła, rumieniąc się tak, że ślepy zauważyłby, że coś tu nie gra. ─ Tak, to jest niebezpieczne, więc uważajcie, co z tym zrobicie.  
─ Okej… ─ George przyjrzał się miętowej barwie trunku. ─ Czy to aby nie Amortencja?  
─ Skądże znowu?!- Hermiona udała święte oburzenie, a jej głos ze zdenerwowania stał się tak piskliwy, że szybka w zegarku Freda pokryła się misterną pajęczyną pęknięć.  
─ Hmmm, no dobrze... jak myślisz, George, możemy to wziąć? ─ zapytał Fred.  
─ No nie wiem, Fred ─ zadumał się George. ─ To jest niebezpieczne, więc chyba musimy oddać przysługę społeczeństwu i się tym należycie zająć.

─ Tylko uważajcie ─ pogroziła im Hermiona.  
─ Będziemy uważać ─ odpowiedzieli szybko, dodając, gdy dziewczyna już nie mogła ich usłyszeć ─ będziemy uważać jak tego użyjemy.  
Popatrzyli po sobie.  
─ To mi naprawdę wygląda na Amortencję drążył George. Ale skoro Hermiona twierdzi, że nie, to nie, z pewnością nic przed nami nie ukrywa.

Bliźniacy po krótkiej dyskusji postanowili wylać zawartość tajemniczej buteleczki (czy też tajemniczą zawartość buteleczki) do ponchu na stole nauczycielskim. Cały czas chichocząc, przepełzli pod stołami Gryfonów, a potem Puchonów, by wreszcie znaleźć się u celu. Dopiero tam zdali sobie sprawę, że Wielka Sala nadal jest zupełnie pusta, a ich konspiracja niepotrzebna. Korzystając z okazji, przechylili szybko flakonik nad napojem i uciekli.

Albus Dumbledore nalał ponchu najpierw Minerwie, a potem sobie.  
─ Severusie, nie napijesz się z nami? Zapytał po raz miliardy w swojej dyrektorskiej karierze stary czarodziej.  
─ Nie ─ odpowiedział, na razie spokojnie, Snape.

Dyrektor codziennie pytał go o to samo, z denerwującą punktualnością maniaka; Mistrz Eliksirów miał już nawet rozpiskę nad łóżkiem, której wyuczył się na pamięć, by być zawsze przygotowanym:

08:00 (śniadanie) ─ Severusie, jakże spałeś dzisiejszej nocy? ─ __Normalnie. W łóżku. Na plecach.__  
08:02 (nadal śniadanie) ─ Severusie, czy widziałeś może mojego cytrynowego dropsa? ─ __Nie.__  
08:15 (jak wyżej) ─ Czy podałbyś mi bekon. ─ __Nie możesz jeść bekonu, ty stary durny bęcwale, nie pamiętasz, co mówiła Pani Pomfrey?__  
08:20 (...) ─ Co tak milczysz Severusie? ─ _Bo jem. Jak wszyscy normalni ludzie podczas śniadania._  
około 09:30 ─ 09:45 (w przelocie, na korytarzu w drodze na pierwszą lekcję) ─ Gdzie tak pędzisz, Severusie? ─ __... !?#$%^__  
12:30 (lunch) ─ I co, Severusie, jak podoba ci się tegoroczna młodzież? ─ _Durnie, gamonie, bęcwały, kretyni, niedorajdy umysłowe. Coś dodać?_  
12:31 (dalej lunch) ─ Nie jesteś głodny? ─ _Będę, jak się zamkniesz, Albusie._  
12:43 (gdzieś pomiędzy jednym kęsem kurczaka, a drugim) ─ Jak sądzisz, Severusie, jaka będzie jutro pogoda? Czy Fawkes mógłby sobie polatać? ─ __Na Merlina, zdychaj już człowieku, dość się nażyłeś.__  
18:00 (kolacja) ─ Severusie, nie napijesz się z nami? ─ __Nie...__  
18:01 (kolacja) ─ Zupełnie nie rozumiem twojej upartości, Severusie. Może jednak, chociaż łyczek? ─ __Nie, ty stary, stetryczały, cuksożerny...__  
19:15 (podczas szlabanów, uchylając drzwi pracowni) ─ Kogo tam znowu torturujesz, Severusie?  
19:55 (zaraz po szlabanie) ─ Może mógłbym wpaść na kapkę herbatki? ─ __Czy ty mnie przypadkiem nie pomyliłeś z Hagridem? I nie, nie dam ci pogłaskać mojego Kła.__  
20:15 (pod drzwiami łazienki) ─ Severusie, chcesz dropsa? ─ __Nadal tu jesteś?!__  
21:30 (wychodząc z kominka) ─ Znalazłem, wiesz co znalazłem Severusie? ─ __Swoje wczorajsze majtki? Nie wierzę, Albusie. Brawo.__  
22:50 (stojąc nad moim łóżkiem) ─ Severusie, śpisz już?!  
03:00 (sieć fiu) ─ Severusie, czy nie widziałeś moich okularów? ─ __Nie. Zapytaj Czarnego Pana. Śpij już.__  
04:18 (znów w kominku) ─ Przyniósłbyś mi coś na sen, Severusie? ─ __Nie. Już to zrobiłem.__  
04:19 (...) ─ Jak to przyniosłeś? Naprawdę? Jesteś niezastąpiony Severusie! ─ __...__  
05:05 (…) ─ Snape, gdzie są moje majtki?

Zaklął w myślach. Według rozpiski teraz pył czas na 18:01... Jeszcze tylko to i dziewięć kolejnych. I cała sekwencja od nowa.  
─ Severusie, czy sądzisz, że mógłbym mieć szanse u Panny Granger?  
Snape prawie opluł się kurczakiem.  
─ Że co proszę? ─ Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.  
─ A ja? ─ Przyłączyła się Minerwa.  
─ Cholibka ─ rzekł Hagrid znad swojego wielkiego pucharu ─ no to będziem musieli się jakoś podzielić, ten tego, bo, eeehk ─ zakończył przemowę stęknięciem, w które niecnie wkradła się czkawka.  
__Jasny przeklęty chu...ligan z tego, kto wlał Amortencję do ponchu__ ─ pomyślał Snape._ Kto to mógł być?_ Snape palnął się z całej siły otwartą dłonią w czoło. Po Wielkiej Sali poniósł się echem dźwięk siarczystego plaśnięcia. A następnie...  
─ Jaaaa, zobaczcie ─ odezwał się jakiś Krukon. ─ Profesor Snape performuje facepalma!  
Nie bacząc na wszystkie negatywne konsekwencje natury pedagogicznej swojego czynu, Snape bodaj pierwszy raz w życiu puścił czyjąś uwagę mimo uszu. Miał teraz coś innego na głowie.  
Granger. Ta przeklęta Granger. To musiała być ona. Czy nie czyniła w myślach uwag na temat jego tyłka? A niech ją Merlin chędoży, czy ta Gryfonka nie ma rozumu? Będzie musiał z nią sobie poważnie porozmawiać...

Wstał i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę stołu Gryfonów.  
─ Granger, za mną ─ wycedził przez zęby wiedząc, że czeka go ciężka rozmowa. Zadurzone nastolatki potrafiły być naprawdę uciążliwe...Nie żeby miał jakieś doświadczenie... Ale potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Poza tym czytał czasem mugolskie te, no, harlekiny... Ale tylko te dla mężczyzn!  
Przy akompaniamencie okrzyków dochodzących od strony stołu nauczycielskiego (__Severusie, no weź nie bądź kutwa!, Snape, ty wredna świnio!, Panie psorze, poczekajcie na mnie! Tyko skocze po Kła!__) wyprowadził dziewczynę z Wielkiej Sali i zawlókł ją do swojego gabinetu. No dobra. Zawlókł było określeniem mocno na wyrost. Przynajmniej w tym odniesieniu... To Hermiona wlokła za sobą swojego profesora.  
─ Już się nie mogę doczekać - paplała z zapałem. - Tyle o nas myślałam... Wciąż mam sprzeczne uczucia, ale...  
Snape zamknął jej usta dłonią.  
─ Możesz się zamknąć idiotko?  
─ Chcesz na ostro ─ wyszczerzyła się Gryfonka zdejmując dłoń mężczyzny z twarzy.  
─ Tak... to znaczy... Co? Co ty powiedziałaś? Nie, ja nie chcę cię Granger, ani na ostro, ani na słodko, w ogóle mnie nie interesujesz ─ wprowadził ją do swojego lochu.  
─ To dlaczego znajdujemy się w pańskiej sypialni, profesorze Snape?  
─ Co ty bredzisz?  
Rozejrzał się. Granger miała niestety rację. Znajdowali się. Zaklął w myślach.  
Zanim zdążył zareagować, młoda Gryfonka rzuciła się na niego i nim Mistrz Eliksirów się obejżał, było po wszystkim.  
─ Severusie, jak ja cię kocham ─ wyszeptała mu dziewczyna do ucha, kiedy już leżeli (obowiązkowo spoceni, zorgazmowani i zdyszani) obok siebie spleceni w ciasnym uścisku.  
─ Granger, ale ty wiesz, że seks nie równa się miłości?  
─ Nie? ─ twarz Gryfonki przybrała wyraz niekłamanego szoku.  
─ Nie ─ potwierdził Snape.  
─ Ale może być do niej świetnym wstępem, prawda? Sama nie wiem, co mnie opętało... Zupełnie jakby moim życiem kierował ktoś o bardzo dziwnych pomysłach.  
─ Kogo masz na myśli Granger?  
─ Nie wiem, może jakaś siła wyższa, ktoś, kto pisze historię tego świata...  
─ Musiałby być strasznym popaprańcem, żeby wymyślić coś takiego. Wiesz co ja myślę? Że to atmosfera w Gryfindorze zlasowała ci mózg.  
─ Tak sądzisz? A ja myślę, że powinniśmy się bzykać, póki Hagrid i Kieł nie dotarli do twojej sypialni.  
─ Też prawda ─ mruknął Snape, któremu już co raz mniej chciało się silić na kanon.

Jak postanowili, tak też zrobili. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie.  
Koniec.


End file.
